Written in The Stars
by goaskthepixies
Summary: Zeus sat atop a throne made of stone, his features sharp and authoritative, like he held all the power in the world. "Diana, I left you on earth, with your mother. because it is your destiny to fight the wars of man. But it is not your child's."


**Wonder Woman**

 **Written in the Stars**

 **Chapters One: Go Home**

Nearly three weeks had passed since the Great War's end. While the rest of the world kept on spinning, Wonder woman was spiraling; falling into a hole darkness and depression.

Every day was a struggle. Steve's friends did their best to help, but their words and generosity could do only so much to mend her battered and bruised heart. To heal her emotions. To make her even think of cracking a smile.

Nearly every night was filled with nightmares. Diana dreamt of gunfire and destruction. Of Ares, the God of war. But the worst of all? Over and over she saw Steve die. It kept happening in different ways and not once could she ever do a thing to stop it. Every time he was killed, she felt it pierce her heart all over again.

Diana wanted to be alone, but at the same time she didn't. She couldn't really explain what she was thinking or feeling. These emotions were new and confusing. Her new friends helped her find a place to live, even banding together and paying her rent while they promised her it was okay; she deserved a break. She'd done enough.

Diana's heart had been broken in half. She couldn't go back home. She missed her mother and the rest of the Amazons who may as well as been her sisters. She lost the man she shared everything with. She lost the man who taught her what it means to be human- the good, the bad, and the ugly. She lost the man who had stolen her heart. Whom she gave her virtue. Whom she gave everything. Because just like that- in the blink of an eye- that man was gone.

oxoxo

It was a late, dreary night in London. Diana lie in bed, in her studio apartment, watching the rain. Her silent tears mirrored the water streaks as they rushed down the glass of her window. Her heartache continued, barely faltering during day break, but coming on full force when the sun dipped below the horizon; when she was alone and the world quiet.

It was around 3:00 in the morning when a burst of lightning broke her sleep. She was dreaming of Steve again, only this time she didn't witness his death. This time they were together, in bed. He was touching her in ways she'd never been touched before. His skin was warm and the taught muscles in his arms felt good when she put her hands around them. He was whispering to her, making promises of showing her the world when they were through fighting the bad guys… the scene hit close to home. Because he did make to love to her. He did promise to show her the world. He was never supposed to leave her.

Diana felt an odd tingling in the core of her belly as she sit in bed, propped against a mess of pillows, her mind somewhere far away as she watched the frenzied lightning. Absentmindedly, she put her hand to her stomach when suddenly she felt sour, like she was going to be sick.

Not five minutes later and she was running to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach.

oxoxo

Later that night, Diana woke, heart racing, from another restless sleep. She saw Zeus, her father, the God of sky and thunder; the ruler of Mount Olympus. The details of her dream were a bit fuzzy, but she could see a faint image of him in her mind's eye. He looked strong yet somehow gentle. He was a large, looming presence who radiated power and just. Zeus praised her strengths and her heart. He assured her everything would be okay. He would see to it. She didn't know what he mean't and she was woke up before she could ask.

oxoxo

Another week had gone by. Diana kept getting sick. Her body was different, the changes confusing her. Her breasts were tender. She was plagued with headaches and exhaustion… physically, she didn't feel like herself.

When one morning had come and she realized her flat stomach wasn't so flat anymore, she realized what had happened. Back home she had read her fair share about sex and reproduction to know what was going on. Maybe she had a feeling from the start but her growing stomach was proof she could no longer deny the truth.

Diana stood in front of the bathroom mirror, her shirt pulled above her abdomen to find a slight curve. She couldn't hold back tears.

xoxoxo

That night, Diana dreamt of her father again. He told her she would have a baby girl.

 _"I don't understand."_

 _Diana felt like she was at the very top of the world; nothing but blue skies and a feeling of serenity._

 _Zeus sat atop a throne made of stone, his features sharp and authoritative, like he held all the power in the world. "Diana, I left you on earth, with your mother. because it is your destiny to fight the wars of man. But it is not your child's."_

 _Diana looked down to her stomach._

 _Zeus sighed, standing from his throne. The golden armor covering his abdomen and chest gave a brilliant shine. "You are done fighting, Diana…For now."_

 _Diana looked to her father, her face pinched with confusion._

 _She was sure her jumbled thoughts were written clear across her face. How could she be pregnant? Yes, she grew from a child to an adult like any normal person. But then she stopped aging. She healed almost instantaneously. She held the strength and speed that no human could dream of…Yes, her body went through the cycle, but it was not akin to a human's. Her cycle's were far and few. They brought very little pain. Very little symptoms. More often than not, she wasn't aware it was happening… For her to be pregnant…the odds were a million to one. Her body just wasn't made for that, not like a female human's._

 _As if he could read her mind, Zeus' deep voice stole her thoughts. "It is meant to be, Diana. This is your path. And it is Captain Steve Trevor's as well."_

 _To even hear his name her breath hitch. Steve. That's it all took for her to see his face; those big blue eyes, and that infectious, loopy smile._

 _"Go home, Diana. To Themyscira."_

 _Her eyes shot up to her father. "Home?" she asked, as if the word were foreign. "I cannot go home."_

 _"You can."_

 _"But how will I find it? The island is protected."_

 _"Not from you," Zeus countered. "Follow your heart, Diana. It is there you will find Steve Trevor."_

 _Diana took in a shaky breath, her eyes falling from her father's. "He is dead."_

 _"Not for long, my child."_

 **TBC…**

Thoughts before you go? I'd love to hear 'em! Thank you for reading!


End file.
